Fractured
by Sanity's Crucifix
Summary: First impact was genisis, life came with thought. Second impact was armageddon, life raised a question. Third impact was a revalation......
1. Awakening

Disclaimer: This is a re-write of one of my ealier stories, a lot has been changed, but the meaning remains the same. My other Eva fiction will be updated as soon as I finish editing the second chapter. Neon Genisis is the copyrighted trademark of Gainax Studios and Project Eva. Ladies and gentlemen enjoy the show.

**

* * *

**

Messiah Studios presents:

"AT feild detected moving from Terminal Dogma! It's a blue pattern!"

"Is it an Angel!"

**In Association With Ill Breed Underground RD**

"No, I-it's human!"

"Then this is it, we've really begun third impact!"

**A Faux Savoir Production:**

"The pilot's ego can't take much more, all AT feilds are dispearsing!"

**Directed by Vincient Rose**

"I can't take it anymore, I can't take it anymore, I can't take it anymore, make it stop, make it stop!"

"What is thy desire, what is in your heart, what is thy desire?"

"Make it stop, make the pain stop!"

"Is this what you truly want? Is that what is in your heart?"

"Love, I want to be loved, I want Rei..."

**Fractured**

* * *

Chapter One: Awakening

First impact was genisis, life was born with thought. Second impact was armageadon, life raised a question. Third impact was a revelation life was reborn. Such is the way the his grand desgin has unfolded. When we are reborn is it our second genisis, our second coming? Can we really be reborn? Is our soul really allowed to go on in another body, still to be seperated from others by the walls of our hearts? Is there really such a thing as a second chance? Either way, life begins a new with those first few thoughts.

"..pain..unbearable pain..."

"...brain to big for skull..."

"...head about to explode..."

"...who am I...?"

"Crow..."

"...i'm Nathanel Crow..."

"light..to bright...burning.."

"...where am I...?"

"...what has happened..?"

"..why..can't..I...remember...?" Slowly he sat up, the faded light filtering in from closed blinds danced across his face. The sterile brightness of the room forced his eyes to close again. Once more he attempted to open them and they were allowed to adjust to the light. His surroundings consisted of white washed walls in all four directions. A large window with closed blinds rested in the wall to the right of him. A faint and repetitive beeping could be heard and he followed the sound to the EKG machne that sat to the side of the bed he found himself in.

"I'm in a hospital?"

"How did I get here?" He tried to remember, focusing on his thoughts only to be rewarded with a seering pain in his head. Nathanel clutched his skull and let out a pained groan. Fustrated, he ripped off the EKG nodes attached to his skin and the thin blanket that covered him. Standing, he made his way to that bathroom. Turning on the faucet, he splashed the stream of water on his face, allowing the cool fluid to calm him. He looked up at his reflection in the mirror, a pair of stern green eyes peered out a him from the tnagles of black hair that hung in his face. He ran a hand over the thick stuble that was on the verge of becoming a beard on his slightley pointed chin. A short gasp from behind caused him to jump in surprise. Nathanel whipped around and came face to face with a wide eyed, blonde haired woamn in a lab coat. Her eyes moved down from his face and he followed her gaze, realizing that he was completely naked.

"Hey," he snapped. "Eyes up here." She looked back up at his face, a blush creeping accross her cheeks. She muttered something to her self that sounded somewhere along the lines of 'they're right he is big'. He raised an eyebrow at her and crossed his arms.

"I'm pleased to see that you are awake Mr. Crow, I'm Dr. Akagi," she spoke extending her hand to him.

"Nice to meet you, I think, I don't know you do I?" he questioned, shaking the doctor's hand.

"Unfortanuatley no, when we meet you were comatose." His eyes widened. "We aren't exactly sure what happened, but shortly after your arival at the hospital you slipped into a coma and remained that way for nearly three months now, we were going to pull the plug." Nathanel's legs felt like rubber and he leaned against the sink for support as he proccessed what the Doctor had just said.

"Mr. Crow, are you feeling alright? Come on let's get you back into bed." She took him by the arm and lead him out of the bathrrom and back to the bed.

"You should get some sleep."

"No, no sleep, I think three months is long enough, I just want to get out of here."

"Very well, we'll run a few tests to see if everything is alright and then you can go."

"When I came here did I have anything with me?"

"Just the clothes you had on and some stuff that was in your pockets, they're in that closet over there," she replied, gesturing to the small door by the batroom. He watched as the doctor left, his mind going over the information it had just been given.

"How did I end up in a coma?"

"Who brought me here? Why did they help me?" He sighed, placing his head in his hands, giving in to the confusion for the moment. He glanced over at the closet and stood.

"I should get dressed, maybe there's something in there that'll help me figure out what's going on." Opening the closet, Nathanel surveyed it's contents. A black sweater and a pair of faded blue jeans lay, neatley folded on the bottom with a pair of black sneakers resting on top of them. On the top self sat a leather CD travel case, a key ring with a white, plastic tab and a single key attached to it, and a wallet. He pulled the sweater and jeans out, a pair of socks and slate blue boxers fell from the folds. He slipped them on along the wth the sweater and jeans. Picking up the wallet, he flipped through it finding a single card housed within. He pulled it out and read over it. 'Name: Crow, Nathanel Ericson Age: 21 Height: 5'10 Weight: 175 lbs Eye: Green Hair: Black Organ Donor Address: 715 Tenkai Av. Tokyo-3 Japan Apartment 504.'

"Well at least I know where I'm living," he thought, returing the card to the wallet and placing it in his pocket. "To bad there wans't any money in there." He layed back on the bed, his hands behind his head, starring up at the ceiling and playing with the tab on the key ring.

"I just wish I could remember what happened." He closed his eyes, slowly slipping into dreamless uncounciousness once again.

* * *

"Alright mister Crow, you've removed all the metal from your person correct?" The Doctor questioned from behind the glass. Nathanel nodded his reply.

"Good, now just relax and try not to move or we have to restart the test understood?" He gave the doctor the thumbs up and laid back on the table. He felt it give a sudden jerk as it moved back into the MRI machine, the light patterns flashing as they began their scan. In the observation room Dr. Ibuki typed a few commands into her computer, the screen displaying the growing images of Nathanel's brian. Her eyebrows raised in surprise at something on the monitor and motioned for her superior to take a look.

"It looks like one side of his brain is slightly smaller then the other and the ceribelum has been extended, have you ever seen anything like this before?" Ritsuko shook her head.

"Do you think it's a result of his coma?"

"I'm not sure, but it looks like he might have had brian surgery before, but all the connections look normal and I don't see any problems or damage."

"Do you think we should keep him for more observation?'

"No, I'm sure it's nothing, finish up the scan and put the results on file."

"If you say so sempai." The terminal beeped signaling the scan was done. Maya typed in a few commands, shutting the machine down, and ejecting the table from the tunnel. Nathanel sat up and swung his legs around, his bare feet touching cold linolium.

"So what's the diagnosis Dr. am I good to go?"

"Everything checks out all right, your blood work came back and I don't see anything that could be a problem there either."

"Then why can't I remeber anything before I woke up?"

"Memoery lose is common in most coma patients, it usally returns in a few days so I wouldn't worry about it." Nathanel stood, grabbing his shoes, and walking out into the hall. He pulled his sneakers on, standing as Dr. Akagi approached.

"Can I leave now?" He questioned, leaning against the wall.

"I just need you to schedule an appointment so we can check up on you, how does next Friday at 4:00 sound?"

"Sure, it isn't like I'll be doing anything then, I don't even know if I have a job."

"Like I said, don't worry about it, your memory will come back just give it some time. In the mean time I want you to get plenty of rest and exercise, you haven't used your body in a while and you need to build up your muscle mass again." He watched Ritsuko warily as she scribbled something down on her clip board.

"Here are some perscriptions for pain medicine and blood thinner, you've been off your feet for a while and you might have developed a blood clot, follow the directions to the letter though, this stuff is powerful," she instructed handing him a slip of paper. He took it from her and stuffed it into his pockets along with the only possesions he owned to his knowledege.

"That's it, just sign out at the reception desk and you can leave."

"I can go now?"

"Yes, but make sure you come back next friday for your appointment."

"Good, this place was starting to make me nervous, thanks for everything Doc, see you next week." He waved and made his ay down the hal towards the reception desk and the main entrance.

"Excuse me, but I'd like to sign out," he stated to the secertary.

"Just fill out the spaces on that form dear," she stated looking up at him. He scribbled down the time and his name and handed it to her. Turning to the computer, she typed in the information on the sheet.

"Nathanel Crow," she paused. "You're the coma patient that just woke up right?"

"Wow news travels fast in this place," he thought nodding in response.

"How are you feeling?"

"I think I've been better, um do you think you could tell me how to get to Tenkai Av.?"

"Sure honey, just turn left when you exit the hospital and go down the street for two blocks and turn left agian, go down for another three blocks and turn right and there you go," she directed with a small smile. Nathanel thanked her and walked out into the street for the first time in nearly three months. He stood with his arms out streched and his head up turned taking in all the sights, smells, and sounds of the city. A few passer bys stop and stared at him with raised eyebrows at his unusual behavor. He turned to them and smiled.

"Nice day isn't it?" He asked them before contiuning on down the street following the seceratary's directions. He ran his finger tips along the walls of the buildings as he went, their rough texture abraising his hands and granting him a calm serenity. He starred at the directory on the door of the apartment complex, reading off the different apatment numbers before finding his under the fourth floor. Slowly, he climbed the stairs, listening to them creak under his weight as he made his way up. He stood infron of his door, a sign stating 'for rent by owners' was taped to it. He'd have to talk to the superadendant about letting him rent the apartment again tomorrow. Pulling off the sign, Nathanel inserted his key and listened for the gentle click of the door opening. His spirits fell as soon as he entered. The sight of an absoulutely barren room meeting his vison. He wandered around to the other rooms and found them the same as the first, empty. He returned to the main room and walked over to the single window that inhabitated it. The sun had begun to set and the moon's first light mixed with the dying sun's bathing the skyline in brillant purples and organges. He turned from the breath taking sight and sighed, an o so familiar feeling of loneliness pulling at his heart. He sat, leaning against the wall listening to the sounds from the other apartments. Laughter and voices from its other tenants, completely oblivious and cut off from him by the surrounding walls. The final rays of sun light died, the city falling roughly into another night of darkness. Slowly Nathanel's eyes drifted closed, setteling in the empty darkness and losing himself in hollow sleep.

TO BE CONTINUED-

* * *

A/N: I hoped you liked it so far. I kind of had this idea for a while and I just needed to get it out. Review or flame it's your choice to make. Untill next update so long and good night. 


	2. A day in a Life

Disclaimer: Sorry for such the long wait. I've been kind of busy with school and stuff. Now that I'm on spring however, I can catch up on some much needed updates. In no way do I own Neon Genesis, that right belongs to the boys at Ganix studios. Review or flame, it's your choice to make. Ladies and gentlemen, enjoy the show.

Chapter Two: Day in a Life

Dark clouds rumbled angrily as they blotted out the sky and bathed the land in darkness. Massive wings of pure light burst from the tortured sky, hoisting a gigantic monster with burning red eyes from the center of the storm. The creature's eyes seemed to lock right on him and it let out a blood curdling roar of primal fury. Nathaniel cried out in terror and woke up, a cold sweat running down his face.

"It was just a dream," he told him self, looking around the dimly lit room. Running his hand over his face nervously, he stood and walked over to the window. He reached up and pulled the blinds open, allowing the mornings first light to flood the room. Even though it was still early, Nathaniel could see people rushing about on the streets below trying to get to work.

"I should probably go see the superintendent about renting the apartment again," he thought. Regarding the scene below with one last glance he turned and walked out of the apartment.

"I don't even know where they live," he realized, standing in the middle of the empty hall. A door opened a couple of apartments down from him and a little girl with black hair wearing a book bag ran out.

"Come on mama we're going to be late!" She called back into her apartment. A moment later a woman with light blue hair and a pale complexion stepped out and knelt down by the girl, zipping up her jacket.

"Excuse me," Nathaniel called as he approached the two. The woman looked up and he paused, the woman's eyes were a dark crimson and they seemed to study him with curiosity.

"Yes?" She questioned her soft voice barely above a whisper. Taking a deep breathe, Nathaniel attempted to regain his composer.

"Do you think you could tell me where the superintendent lives?"

"Yes, if you follow me I will show you," she stated picking up her daughter and standing. He followed the two to the elevator, standing off to the side as they boarded. The woman pressed the button for the first floor and put her daughter down. Nathaniel could feel the woman's cold eyes studying him and it gave him the chills.

"I have seen you before," she stated suddenly.

"I used to live in the apartment a couple of doors down from yours," he replied.

"Yes, I remember, why do you not live there anymore?"

"I've been in the hospital for awhile and my apartments up for rent now, that's why I'm going to see the super attendant."

"What was wrong mister?" The little girl questioned. Nathaniel looked down at her and smiled.

"And what's your name?"

"I'm Yui; my daddy named me that 'cause he said I looked just like his mama."

"It's nice to meet you Yui, my name is Nathaniel," he greeted. "I don't think I caught yours," he stated looking back at the girls mother.

"That is because I did not give it," she answered flatly. The elevator chimed and the doors slid open. The woman knelt down and picked up her daughter, steeping out of the elevator.

"The super attendant lives down the hall, the last door on the right," she said, pointing down the hall to his left.

"Thank you."

"Ayanami."

"Excuse me?"

"My name, Rei Ayanami."

"Well thanks for the help Miss Ayanami."

"It was," Rei paused for a moment. "Pleasant seeing you again Nathaniel, good luck." She turned and headed towards the main entrance, Yui waving at him as he watched them go. Nathaniel walked down the hall towards the super's apartment, his right hand twitching nervously. Reaching up, he rapped a knuckle against the wooden door frame.

"It's open," a voice called from inside. He pushed the door open and stepped inside. The room he found himself in was an image straight out of better homes and gardens. All the furniture was neatly arranged and the floor was spotless. Looking around he saw a book shelf on the other side of the room with rows of cookbooks arranged alphabetically.

"Whoever lives here must have a serious case of OCD," he thought. A sign by the door caught his eye and he leaned closer to read it.

"Please leave shoes on mat before entering. Thank you!" It stated.

"Like I said, OCD." He slipped off his sneakers and left them beside a pair of women's dress shoes.

"I'll be with you in a minute!" A female voice called from the kitchen. Nathaniel walked over to the book shelf and started to leaf through one of the books.

"Can I help you?" A voiced asked from behind him. He replaced the book and turned around. A woman with black hair pulled into two very long pig tails and light brown eyes stood before him in a light grey, semi-formal business outfit and holding a tray of tea. Her eyes were widened in recognition and she almost dropped the tray.

"Nathaniel?"

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Her expression went from surprise to shock.

"It's me Hikari, you don't remember me?"

"I don't really have much of a memory at the moment, sorry."

"No don't apologize, I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up, not after what happened," she stated, a hint of disappointment evident in her voice.

"What happened, does it have to do with why I was in a coma?"

"You were shot in the head." Nathaniel's eyes widened in shock, the image of a dark figure pointing a gun at him flashed in his mind. The same searing pain as before split his skull and he felt his legs start to give out.

"Oh, god, Nathaniel are you all right?" He felt Hikari's hands on his back trying to keep him upright.

"Come on and sit down before you fall over," she said concerned, leading him over to the sofa.

"Drink some of this," she ordered, forcing a cup of tea into his hands. Taking a sip he felt the dizziness slowly fade.

"Can you tell any more about what happened?"

"All I know is what the police told me, you were shot in the head and ended up in a coma. After a while I began to think you weren't going to make it so I had your apartment put up for rent." Nathaniel looked down absently at the tea in his cup, letting the information sink in.

"You know, if I hadn't woken up when I did the hospital was going to pull the plug on me," he spoke quietly. Hikari placed her hand comfortingly on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"For what?" He questioned, facing her. "It's not your fault." The two sat in silence for several minutes, absently sipping at their tea.

"Did they ever find who pulled the trigger?" He asked suddenly.

"They never said, I'm sorry, I just wish I could be of more help to you."

"It's alright, you tried your best."

"Did you want to rent your apartment again; I mean that is why you came to see me right?" Nathaniel nodded.

"Do you think I could?"

"It wouldn't be a problem, do you remember what rent is?"

"No."

"What do you remember?"

"Nothing up until yesterday," he replied. Hikari adverted her gaze from Nathaniel, hiding the expression of sadness.

"Hikari?" she looked over at him, snapping back to reality. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered, wiping her eyes.

"Are you sure, it looked like you were crying."

"Allergies." Nathaniel regarded her with a concerned gaze.

"If you still want the apartment, rent is 23,000 yen every two weeks," she said abruptly.

"That's going to be a problem; I don't know what I did for a living."

"You'll have to find a new job anyway; you were laid off after you went into a coma." Nathaniel stared at her in disbelief, were people really that harsh that they'd cut their loses like that?

"Thanks for all your help Hikari, I really appreciate it," he said as he stood.

"That's what friends are for Nathaniel," she smiled, leading him to the door. "I wish you the best of luck, and anytime you just want to talk, feel free to come and see me."

"I'd like that very much," he stated smiling. Slipping his shoes back on, he made his way into the hall.

"'Bye," she called after him and closed the door. Leaning against the door she sighed and buried her face in her hands.

---

Nathaniel grunted in effort as he pushed open the door and dragged several bags of groceries in with him. Using his shoulder to close the door behind him he headed towards the kitchen.

"At least I still have a refrigerator," he said to no one. After putting up the food he slumped against the counter and looked down at his scratched arms and now tattered pants. After several hours of looking through the want ads in the paper and using a payphone, he had come across a job as a pet sitter at a dog owner's house.

"I guess I'm not much of a dog person," he thought remembering how he had been used as a chew toy for a pair of extremely nasty German Shepard's. "At least she pays in cash, I should keep this job, at least until I can find a better one." Grabbing an apple off the counter, he entered the living room and sat down in the same corner by the window, watching the people below going about their business. Biting into the piece of fruit, he listened to the voices coming from the other apartments, savoring the sweet taste in his mouth. He thought back to the way Hikari acted when he told her he couldn't remember anything. He leaned back against the wall longing to be like the people around him, happy and carefree knowing that there was someone out there that cared for them. With a sigh he closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep.

---

Voices, he could here voices. Soft at first to low for him to make out, but they grew louder until they were a cacophony of agonized voices screaming in pain and anguish. Out of the swarming masses of screams a single voice made it's self clear, it was soft, but stern and it called to him.

"Buddy, hey buddy." Nathaniel crashed back to reality and looked up at the person speaking to him. "You alright man, you look out of it."

"Yeah, I'm good; could you tell me where I am?" The man behind the counter looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You're telling me you don't know, what are you drunk?"

"Not as far as I can tell."

"You're at the Ryoji Bar and Grill, you came in here about a half an hour ago, signed up for the Karaoke contest, ordered a scotch and have been staring at it for the past fifteen minutes."

"I did?"

"I've heard of sleep walking before, but you take the cake man, hey, you better get ready the contest is about to start and your up first." Nathaniel turned and faced the stage towards the back of the bar, watching as a quite beautiful woman with violet hair stepped up to the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the annual Ryoji bar and grill karaoke contest, myself and of course Kaji will your judges for the evening so I suggest our contestants try their best," the woman spoke. "So let's get started with our first contestant Nathaniel Crow!" Nathaniel stood shakily and made his way down to the stage.

"Hey watch where you're going asshole!" A red haired woman snapped as he bumped into her.

"Sorry," he apologized. The violet hair woman handed him the micro phone as he climbed on stage.

"Hit it Kagi!" She called to the bartender. He nodded and walked over to the machine that was set up at the end of the bar, pressing several buttons. A soft mournful tune began to play over the speakers that seemed to drive into Nathaniel's very soul.

"Wait I know this song," he thought as it grew in intensity. Taking the mike from its stand he knelt down on the stage with his head down, waiting for the opening to reach its crescendo. As the final cord to the opening rift was played Nathaniel looked up.  
"Crowded streets are cleared away one by one, hollow heroes separate as they run," He sang into the mike, slowly standing up.  
"You're so cold keep you're hand in mine, wise men wonder while strong men die!" He stared at the audience swaying to the music and letting it soothe him.  
"Show me how it ends it's alright. Show me how defenseless you really are. Satisfied and empty inside. That's alright let's giving this another try!"  
"If you find your family don't you cry in this land of make believe dead and dry. You're so cold, but you feel alive, lay your hands on me one last time!"  
"Show me how it end's it's all right. Show me defenseless you really are. Satisfied and empty inside. That's alright let's give this another try!"  
"Show me how it ends it's alright. Show me defenseless you really are. Satisfied and empty inside. That's alright let's give this another try! It's alright."  
"It's alright!"  
"It's alright!"  
"It's alright!"  
"It's alright!"  
"It's alright!"  
"It's alright!"  
"It's alright," Nathaniel trailed off on the last line letting it hang n the air as the music ended. The audience starred at him in disbelief before breaking into applause.  
"That was amazing," the violet haired woman said, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "Let's here it one more time for Nathaniel!" The audience broke out into applause as he walked off towards the bar.  
"Now for our next contestant please welcome Saske Sagawa!" the woman called out, one of the audience members walking up to the stage.  
"Where did you learn to sing like that?" Kagi questioned as he sat back down at the bar.  
"Don't know." Nathaniel sipped at his drink as the next few contestants went, listening intently to the songs played and the style that they used. Half way through his second drink he was called up to the stage again to start off the second round. He glanced around the audience, his gaze falling across the red haired woman he had bumped into earlier. Something in his mind clicked into place, he had seen her somewhere before. Something unfamiliar began to build up in him as he searched his fractured memory for the woman's face. The feeling grew stronger as the opening to the next song began to play, a song that seemed to fit the growing emotion perfectly.  
"There must be something they're hiding, must be reasons that no-one will dare to tell," he began to sing, swaying in time to the music keeping his focus on the red haired woman, like he was singing this song just for her.  
"There must be something inside me, but I don't think so anymore. It's hurting again now, and I don't need friends when I have foes like you."  
"It's hurting again now, its killing me to be here all alone. Go away. It's all the same. There's more for me."  
"As the world falls away, and I can't find a reason. As the world turns to grey, it's killing me and unwillingly and I am just the same as you."  
"There must be something confided. Must be someway to feel the pain and heal again. Pain and pleasure, inviting I don't think so anymore. Its hurting again now and I don't need pills when I have drugs like you. It's hurting again now, its killing me to be here alone. Go away it's all, there's more for me." Nathaniel stared out at the woman intently meeting her confused gaze.  
"As the world falls away, and I can't find a reason. As the world turns to grey, its killing me unwillingly and I am just afraid."  
"As the world falls away, and I can't find a reason. As the world turns to grey, it's killing me unwillingly and I am just the same as you."   
"I'm just like you, just not a fool; I'm just like, just not as cool. I'm just like you, just not fool, I'm just like you," Nathaniel finished the song, never taking his eyes off the woman; he now had a name for the emotions the brought on, familiarity and anger. He stepped off the stage, watching as someone sitting next to her spoke to her. She met Nathaniel's gaze once more before shaking her head in response to her friend. He ordered another drink and sat down, waiting for the other singers to go before he went up again. Kagi traced Nathaniel's gaze to the woman's table.  
"You know Asuka?"  
"Is that her name?"  
"Yep, Asuka Langley Soryu."  
"She seems familiar, but I can't place where I've seen her before."  
"She's single; want me to hook you two up?" Nathaniel nearly choked on his drink at the statement and fell off his stool. "Guess not."  
"How do you know her?"  
"I used to baby-sit her and her friend Shinji. If I didn't know any better I would have thought the two were joined at the hip because they were together so much. I always thought that they'd end up married ya know."  
"How come they didn't?"  
"Her mother died while she was in high school, after that it all went down hill, she started doing drugs and almost killed her self before. Shinji was there for her the entire time, but every time he tried to help she just pushed him farther away. After awhile he left and got married to another girl named Rei, I guess he just couldn't take what Askua was doing to her self anymore," Kaji explained.  
"Is she still like that?"  
"No, thank god, I think the shock of Shinji just leaving her like that brought the world back into focus for he, she went into rehab for awhile and then went off to Stanford and got herself a masters in psychology."  
"Well I guess if I ever go crazy I can look her up," Nathaniel laughed.  
"So what's your story?"  
"Not much to tell, woke up yesterday from a three month coma, found out I got shot in the head, re-rented my apartment, and got a job as a dog babysitter for a bunch of German Shepard's who like to use me as a chew toy." Kagi stared at him blankly before bursting out laughing. Nathaniel narrowed his eyes in annoyance.  
"You're serious?"  
"Does it look like I'm joking?"  
"Tough break man, just hang in there and it'll work out, life has a funny way of doing that."  
"Yes well life has a sick sense of humor." Nathaniel stood as the he was called to the stage for the final round. He looked around the audience, Asuka and her friend where no longer at their table, but had moved to the bar and was talking to Kagi. Kagi moved down to the karaoke machine and hit the play button.   
"I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind. I left my body laying somewhere in the sands of time," Nathaniel began, getting into the beat of the music.  
"I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon. I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah."  
"I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon. After all I knew it had to been something to do with you. I really don't mind what happens now and then as long as you'll be my friend at the end."  
"If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman? If I'm alive and well will you still be there holding my hand? I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might. Kryptonite."  
"You called me strong, you called me weak, but still your secrets I will keep. You took me for granted all the times I never let you down. You stumbled and bumped your head; if not for me then you'd be dead. I picked you up and put you back on solid ground."  
"If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman? If I'm alive and well, will you still be there holding my hand? I'll hold you by my side with my superhuman might. Kryptonite."  
"Oh whoa whoa."  
"If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman? If I'm alive and well, will you still be there holding my hand? I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might. Kryptonite."  
"If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman? If I'm alive and well, will you still be there holding my hand? I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might. Kryptonite."

TO BE CONTINUED-


End file.
